1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a footbridge for connection between a fixed installation and an oscillating installation particularly suitable for connecting rigid and oscillating petroleum exploitation platforms situated a short distance from each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Footbridges are known, more particularly for connecting, for example, a quay to the bridge of a ship. Generally, these footbridges are fixed, either to the bridge of the ship or to the quay, and are maintained a short distance above the quay or the bridge in a manner to permit an oscillatory movement of the ship in relation to the quay. These oscillations are always of small amplitude.
The problem is however much more complicated when oscillations of large amplitude are concerned, with rapid changes of direction. This is the case for example with exploitation platforms at sea and more particularly in the case of an assembly of fixed and oscillating platforms. For easily comprehensible safety reasons, the simple solution applicable between a ship at anchor in a port and a quay can no longer be considered on account of the amplitude of the oscillations and their frequent change in direction, especially in heavy weather.